


Hockey Boys

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Shayne’s not exactly used to cute, funny, good-at-hockey boys paying him this much attention





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [[x]](https://giphy.com/gifs/matt-read-claude-ttCPMrMGuFZlu).

It’s inappropriate, really, that he’s blushing and laughing, the story TK is telling delivered with the same quick wit and humor that the rookie’s known for. He’s supposed to be focusing on the game, learning from his time -  _ their  _ time - spent in the press box instead of on the ice but this  . . . Well. Shayne’s not exactly used to cute, funny, good-at-hockey boys paying him this much attention. He likes it, undoubtedly, but he’s not sure what to do with his hands or how to keep too-telling expressions off his face without coming across as uninterested. 

 

TK drops his hand to the table, close enough to Shayne’s that his pinkie drapes over Shayne’s. His look is curious, with just a hint of caution and Shayne realizes he’s being asked for permission. Carefully, he lifts his pinkie up, wrapping it around TK’s as best he can, the most he dares to touch surrounded by press and fans. TK smiles, then, turning his attention back to the game. 

 

* * *

 

Provy’s got the stoic face down, save for the faintest twitch of his lip. Shayne’s got no idea why he’s here or why he’s so nervous - it’s just TK, after all, they’ve hung out plenty - but the little bump Provy gives him as they pass each other in the doorway of the rookies’ motel room helps. 

 

“He’s going to chirp us forever,” TK sighs from the bed, stretching an arm out and beckoning Shayne closer. He nudges off his shoes and climbs in, sighing when TK pulls him in. 

 

“Not like we don’t deserve it. You basically exiled him just so we could cuddle.” 

 

“Just?” Travis says softly, rolling over so he’s got Shayne halfway under him, held close. Shayne lets his eyes drop closed as Travis brings their mouths together. It’s easy and soft and Shayne trembles a little when Travis slides his hand beneath Shayne’s shirt just enough for his callouses to drag over the tender skin of his hip. Shayne copies the move, coaxing up Travis’ sweater to rub circles into his back. 

 

Things get a little desperate, each of them pushing in harder, pulling the other in closer. Travis’ thigh slips between Shayne’s, nudging up against the swell of his dick as they move together. Shayne is just about to pull back when Travis breaks their kiss, dropping his head down on Shayne’s shoulder. 

 

“God, Shayne, you -” Travis gasps, sounding winded like he’s just come off a hard shift. 

 

“I don’t - I’m not ready for more, I don’t think.” It comes out a whisper but still loud in the quiet of the room.

 

“Hey.” Travis pulls himself up to look Shayne in the face and nudges their noses together. “That’s okay. This - this isn’t just about sex, yeah?” 

 

“The guys might think so.” 

 

With a huff, Travis curls himself around Shayne, his weight comforting as he relaxes into Shayne’s arms. “Yeah well. For now it’s just Provs and he’ll chirp but-” His shrug bumps his shoulder against Shayne’s chin. “We’ll deal, eh?” 

 

* * *

 

Provy’s a good bro, a great fucking bro and Travis is probably more grateful for him now than he’s ever been. He’s got G out in the hallway, talking to him in that ever-calm voice of his while Travis and Shayne tug clothes back into place. The one and only time they’d gotten carried away, enough to strip off shirts and unbutton flies, and Provy had come back early with G in tow. 

 

Shayne’s shaking a little and Travis reaches for him before he can stop himself, pulling him in for a tight hug. “You know he’s gonna be cool about it,” he says with more confidence than he feels. 

 

And G is. He looks stern right up until he sees just how shaken they are; then, his expression melts into something soft and concerned and - Jesus -  _ fatherly _ . 

 

“Boys. I’m not mad, I’m just-” G cuts himself off, suddenly looking like he’s had a revelation and Travis can’t help but laugh. “Alright, yeah, shut up. I - I got your backs, okay? And the rest of team will, too, if you’re ever ready for that. I know you, ah, know to be careful.” 

 

He wrangles them both into one-armed hugs before dragging them out for the supper, both he and Provy subtly chirping them beneath the bustle of the restaurant. Travis finds himself blushing when Shayne grips his hand beneath the table and their teammates give each other knowing, long-suffering looks. 

  
  



End file.
